Pirate Captain
}} The title of Captain is the title given to an individual in control of a ship at sea, either pirate, marine, or civilian. The rank of a marine officer who commands a ship would not necessarily be ", it may be higher (up to Fleet Admiral), or, on small ships, lower. Any officer below the rank of Taisa who commands a ship, is addressed as "captain" while aboard that ship, by naval custom. The ship's captain also may be referred to as the Skipper. Role and Duties Pirate Captains are the ones who are at the very head of a Pirate crew. Pirating captains also tend to be the mightiest members of their crew, and most of them tend to exploit their strength even over their own subordinates to ensure loyalty; though not necessarily, as anyone can attain the rank of captaincy out of pure leadership, as a founding member or voted by other crew members. All major decisions are made by them. Known Pirate Captains Active Pirate Captains * Monkey D. Luffy * Alvida * Shanks * Buggy * Krieg * Brogy * Dorry * Donquixote Doflamingo * Yurikah * Roshio * Montblanc Cricket * Masira * Shoujou * Foxy * Mikazuki * Marshall D. Teach * Macro * Chesskippa * Seamars * Lola * Kaido * Goo * Capone Bege * Jewelry Bonney * Eustass Kid * Scratchmen Apoo * Basil Hawkins * Urouge * X Drake * Trafalgar Law * Boa Hancock * Jinbe * Doma * McGuy * Decalvan Brothers * Squard * Little Oars Jr. * Whitey Bay * Elmy * Ramba * A.O * Delacuaji * Bizarre * Islewan * Epoida * Blondie * Karma * Amadob * Palms * Andre * Zodia * Hangan * Rush * Wallem * Brocca * Choi * Ninth * Agsilly * Julius * Kinga * Arthur * Pavlik * Great Michael * Baggaley * Brew * Zucca * Kechatch * Cands * Vitan * Reforte * Happygun * Sleepy * Colscon * Forliewbs * Nosgarl * Charlotte Linlin * Bluejam * Caribou * Coribou * Albion * Gyro * Sai * Cavendish * Bartolomeo * Ibusu Inactive Pirate Captains Deceased * Gol D. Roger * Edward Newgate * John * Yorki * Fisher Tiger * Vander Decken Arrested * Arlong * Billy * Puppu * Shiki * Devil Dias * Jean Bart * Demaro Black * Lip Doughty * Hody Jones * Vander Decken IX Renounced Title * Usopp * Kuro * Jango * Zeff * Wapol * Portgas D. Ace * Bellamy * Kibagaeru * Brook * Gekko Moriah * Brownbeard * Chinjao Filler Pirate Captains Active * Ganzack * Bayan * Barbarossa * El Drago * Bear King * Simon * Banzai * Gasparde * Willy * Bigalo * Papa * Brief * Puzzle * Schneider * Kung-Fu Dugong * Byrnndi World Inactive * Naguri * Rapanui Pasqua * Wetton Arrested * Gally * Largo Deceased * Woonan * Joke * Omatsuri Trivia * Supernova Eustass Kid has a nickname of "Captain". * In real life, captains of pirate crews were often elected to their posts by a ship's crew. Even if they owned the ship, if the captain fell out of favor with their crew, another could be elected without notice. Sometimes, inadequate captains were even murdered. References Site Navigation fr:Capitaine Pirate Category:Lists Category:Occupations